


Ma Marionnette

by unholy_this, Zerikya



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Forced Submission, Heart Control, M/M, originally in English
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unholy_this/pseuds/unholy_this, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerikya/pseuds/Zerikya
Summary: Résumé :Après que Gold se soit emparé du coeur de Killian, il décide de se servir de lui au-delà des simples tâches qu’il avait initialement prévu. Killian ne peut littéralement pas refuser.





	Ma Marionnette

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Puppet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988181) by [unholy_this](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unholy_this/pseuds/unholy_this). 



> Zerikya (here and on ffnet)/one-blog-to-whump-them-all (on Tumblr) took the initiative to translate my story My Puppet in French! I don’t know any French myself, so if you like this story, make sure to send her a comment about her work!

\- Je t’ai promis que nous nous amuserions un peu avant tout, sourit sinistrement le Crocodile en baissant le regard sur le coeur battant de Killian.

Son  _coeur_ \- Killian le regarde aussi, le désespoir et la douleur décomposant son visage.

Gold s’approche de lui :

\- Tu feras tout ce que je te dis, parce que tu es ma marionnette, maintenant, chuchote-t-il, le ton de sa voix glaçant le sang de Killian. Et puis, dit-il en se penchant vers son oreille, j’ai peut-être quelques idées de plus pour toi, un peu plus élaborées que simplement t’obliger à m’aider avec ce sort.

Il y a quelque chose d’autre dans sa voix à présent, quelque chose de moins meurtrier qu’avant. Maléfique et vindicatif, comme toujours, mais si Killian laissait tomber les défenses autour de ses pensées, il jurerait entendre un étrange ton autoritaire.

***

Gold le rappelle à sa boutique dès que Killian met ses mains sur la boîte-chapeau, et Killian est empli de dégoût à chaque mouvement de son corps qu’il ne peut pas contrôler. Ses jambes refusant de s’arrêter alors qu’il voudrait tant pouvoir tourner les talons et retrouver Emma, ses appels à l’aide refusant de sortir de sa gorge en croisant des passants qui pourraient le sortir de ce mauvais pas, ses mains conservant la boîte à l’abri sous sa veste… et il se déteste de ne pouvoir reprendre le contrôle sur ses faits et gestes.

Conformément aux demandes du Crocodile, il garde la tête vissée entre les épaules et ignore la sonnerie de son téléphone. Ses mains le démangent, lui criant de prendre l’appel - mais même s’il s’exécute, que pourra-t-il bien dire ? Il s’est retrouvé incapable de dire la vérité à Emma alors qu’elle était en face d’elle, alors comment pourrait-il ignorer les ordres de silence qu’il avait reçu à travers le téléphone ?

Il passe la porte de la boutique du prêteur sur gages, la cloche d’entrée toujours aussi inquiétante.

Il déteste cet endroit.

\- Livraison pour un certain M. Gold, dit-il, affichant son sourire le plus arrogant. D’un mouvement rapide et précis, il présente la boîte entre ses mains avant de la poser brutalement sur le comptoir, le verre craquant sous ses doigts tant sa haine était forte.

\- Ça t’aura pris suffisamment de temps, dit Gold, le comportement de Killian ne l’affectant apparemment pas. Mademoiselle Swan a-t-elle suspecté quoi que ce soit ?

Killian déglutit difficilement en se remémorant leur discussion, son sourire disparaissant promptement. Il n’a même pas pu lui donner une seule raison de se douter qu’il était…

\- Non, dit-il simplement en le regardant.  

Gold lève les yeux, et son visage montre pour la première fois son ennui en examinant Killian. Il reste silencieux.

\- Est-ce qu’il y a autre chose que vous voulez que je fasse ou bien puis-je…

\- Tu vas te taire.

La bouche de Killian se referme contre son gré, et il frissonne presque. Gold ne tenait même pas son coeur entre ses mains. Killian essaie d’ouvrir sa bouche, de parler, de dire quelque chose, n’importe quoi, mais elle reste close.

\- Et l’ouvrir seulement quand je te dis de le faire, dit Gold en faisant le tour du comptoir.

À pas lents et prudents, il s’approche de Killian, conservant un visage ennuyé. Il s’arrête à quelques centimètres de lui seulement, et Killian sent tous ses muscles se tendre, en réaction à cette proximité. Il ne peut pas -

Gold lève la main en direction de la porte, envoyant une vague de magie. Killian n’a pas besoin de regarder - les intentions de Gold sont parfaitement claires, en ce qui concerne la porte tout du moins. Killian ne s’est toujours pas tourné, Gold debout à côté de lui, le visage fermé.

\- A genoux, dit Gold simplement.

Les genoux de Killian sont prêt à céder, mais par une grande force de volonté - du moins, c’est ce qu’il espère - il parvient à rester debout, malgré la futilité de sa résistance. Peu importe à quel point il se débat, Gold le forcera tout de même à faire tout ce qu’il veut, même quelque chose d’aussi horrible que cela.

Et cela le remplit davantage de l’envie de se débattre.

\- Tu parviens peut-être à résister à des ordres comme celui-ci maintenant, pirate, mais une fois ton coeur en main, ce n’est qu’une question de temps avant que tu n’obéisses.

\- Je n’obéirai jamais, répond difficilement Killian, sentant ses poumons se contracter dans sa poitrine à l’effort.

Du coin de l’oeil, il voit la main de Gold se lever, et son coeur apparaît dans un nuage de fumée. Très tenté de se tourner pour le regarder, il refuse tout de même obstinément de s’exécuter, comme si un refus aussi simple pouvait diminuer le contrôle et le pouvoir, véritables, ceux-là, de Gold sur son esprit.

Son coeur dans la main de Gold représente la chaîne qui l’empêchera de faire ce qu’il voudrait faire, et sera la même chaîne de laquelle Gold se servira de fouet si ce dernier le désire.

Ça le rend malade.

\- A genoux, Gold répète lentement, le coeur en face de son visage, et cette fois, Killian sent des liens invisibles forcer son corps vers le bas, ses propres muscles ignorant sa volonté.

Sa respiration accélère lorsqu’il se rend compte qu’il est incapable d’empêcher ce cauchemar de prendre vie. Il doute fortement que ce ne soit que du bluff et que Gold ne désire que lui faire peur, mais il espère de toutes ses forces que Gold n’ira pas plus loin, même s’il sait que cet espoir n’a plus de sens à présent. 

\- Fais-moi face.

\- Tu es marié, Killian murmure alors que son corps bouge tout seul. Ta femme est -

\- Aucun autre mot ne sortira de ta bouche insolente ou bien je sectionnerai tes cordes vocales à mains nues, menace Gold inutilement, puisque les mots de Killian sont ôtés de sa gorge dès le moment où il entend le début de cet ordre. J’aurais menacé de te couper la langue à la place, mais je vais en avoir besoin pour la suite. Comprends-tu ce qui va suivre ?

Killian ne répond pas. Ses yeux continuent de fixer le sol derrière les pieds de Gold.

\- Réponds. Honnêtement.

\- Oui.

Sa voix est sèche et rauque. Il essaie d’en dire plus, de demander à Gold ce qu’il attendait en guise de réponse, mais il sent sa gorge se serrer et ses poumons brûler de l’intérieur, son corps refusant toute autre parole.

Gold s’en aperçoit.

\- Oui, dit-il lentement, c’est ce que l’on ressent lorsque son coeur est contrôlé par quelqu’un d’autre.

Killian déglutit difficilement, son esprit assailli par le souvenir d’avoir laissé une princesse innocente au même destin que lui, les larmes aux yeux… Il ne s’est jamais demandé comment il avait pu faire preuve de tant de cruauté, il savait qu’il s’était transformé en un être différent et il savait aussi pourquoi, mais la pensée que quiconque puisse être dans une telle situation et prévoie de vivre ainsi pour le reste de leur vie lui retourne l’estomac.

\- Lève les yeux.

Il s’exécute, et son regard rencontre immédiatement celui de Gold. Ces yeux bruns ne tourmentaient que rarement ses rêves, ces derniers étant plutôt occupés par les yeux serpentins s’enfonçant dans son âme, le monstre les possédant jurant qu’il allait souffrir. A travers le temps et les siècles, il en est venu à haïr toutes les versions de Rumpelstilskin.

Mais à présent, sa haine est couverte d’un voile qui l’empêche de faire surface, attendant dans l’ombre, prête à être libérée alors qu’elle ne le sera jamais, et tout ce qu’il en reste n’est que l’acceptation plate de son corps aux ordres de Gold.

\- Dézippe la fermeture éclair de mon pantalon et baisse-le.

Killian sent le sang se glacer dans ses veines, et il sait que ce n’est pas à cause de la demande froide et calme de Gold. Sa main tremblante se lève jusqu’à l’entrejambe de Gold, et il l’entend expirer profondément quand ses doigts touchent le tissu. Malgré l’adresse habituelle de ses doigts, il lui faut plus de temps que nécessaire pour passer le bouton à travers le trou, tant son corps entier tremble avec sa main. Il se fait violence pour s’empêcher de frissonner en levant son crochet pour descendre le pantalon de Gold au niveau des chevilles de ce dernier. Avec les pieds coincés de cette manière, Killian n’a qu’à le pousser en arrière pour -

\- Ne bouge pas sauf si je te le dis, ordonne Gold, interrompant ses pensées. Prends-moi dans ta main et garde les yeux ouverts.

Il commence à haleter.

S’interdisant de croiser son regard, Killian lève de nouveau sa main et la glisse à l’intérieur du caleçon de Gold. Il serre les mâchoires sans s’en rendre compte lorsqu’il ferme la main sur la longueur de Gold. Il entend ce dernier soupirer et le sent durcir dans sa main.

\- Caresse-moi, ordonne-t-il.

Il respire profondément selon le rythme des mouvements de Killian. Le pirate regarde toujours ailleurs, la pression de ses mâchoires devenant douloureuse, l’esprit vide, mais il continue ses mouvements de va-et-vient jusqu’à ce que Gold soit tout à fait dur, son membre dépassant du caleçon.

Gold assure son équilibre en écartant légèrement les pieds avant de lever de nouveau le coeur de Killian à ses lèvres :

\- Baisse mon caleçon.

Killian se bat mentalement contre son corps pour fermer les yeux et dire quelque chose, n’importe quoi, mais il ne ressent qu’une sensation vide là où son coeur aurait dû se trouver, là où réside désormais l’ordre qu’il ne peut s’empêcher de suivre. Il lève de nouveau son crochet et baisse le caleçon de Gold, passant la bande élastique par-dessus son érection, le regard toujours perdu.

Avant qu’il ne puisse penser à quoi que ce soit, Gold lui ordonne de regarder son entrejambe, puis de lever les yeux lui.

\- Tu garderas les yeux ouverts. Lèche.

La résistance est futile, mais Killian se débat tout de même mentalement. Tremblant, les mouvements lents, sa langue dépasse ses lèvres pour toucher le membre dur de Gold durant quelques secondes, avant d’éloigner la tête, dégoûté.

\- Encore, plus longtemps cette fois.

Killian s’exécute. Il halète quand Gold lui ordonne de le lécher sur toute la longueur, de haut en bas, et quand le Crocodile l’oblige à utiliser le bout de sa langue pour taquiner la tête et le trou de son membre. Un sanglot manque de lui échapper, ses épaules douloureuses à force de trembler.

Gold halète aussi, parfois la tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux fermés. Il ne touche pas Killian, sa main gauche pendant à son côté tandis que sa main droite tient le coeur de Killian d’une poigne décontractée.

Au bout d’un certain temps, Killian sent tout d’abord l’odeur, et avant qu’il ne puisse le voir, il goûte le début de semence de Gold. Il se débat à nouveau pour s’éloigner, plus par dégoût que par esprit de rebellion, et il est à deux doigts de réussir, au moins un peu, avant que Gold ne serre son coeur pour la première fois. Un petit cri s’échappe de sa gorge, un son étrange à cause de sa langue au contact du membre de Gold. Il fronce les sourcils mais ne parvient pas à fermer les yeux.

\- Reste là. Avale-tout.

Kilian place sa langue de manière à ce qu’elle touche le membre de Gold juste sous son trou, et bouge conformément à ses ordres jusqu’à ce que Gold se libère dans sa bouche. Killian est contraint de rester là, gémissant par le nez alors qu’une partie du liquide s’échappe de ses lèvres en tombe sur le sol, sa main, et sa cuisse.

\- Oh, quelle pagaille, halète Gold en laissant échapper un rire. Nettoie avec ta langue.

Killian ne peut s’empêcher de gémir de désespoir à la place d’un “quoi ?” non prononcé avant d’obéir, léchant la semance de Gold sur sa main, puis se penchant pour récupérer ce qui restait sur le sol. Pour la première fois depuis son entrée dans la boutique, il sent la colère monter en lui. Ce n’est toujours pas l’immense vague de haine qu’il ressent habituellement pour le Crocodile mais il sait qu’il pourrait la ressentir… si seulement il pouvait avoir un moment décent à lui.

\- Prends-moi entier dans ta bouche.

Gold halète toujours mais sa voix est aussi impérieuse.

Killian pousse un bruyant grognement, s’efforçant de marquer son opposition à cet ordre, mais il finit par ouvrir sa bouche et la guide afin que la longueur du membre de Gold puisse rentrer autant que possible. Sans aucune hésitation, il serre les dents.

Gold rit bruyamment, pas importuné le moins du monde par la morsure, peu importe la force que Killian décide d’y mettre. Les larmes envahissent la vision de Killian alors que le rire de Gold se fait de plus en plus dur.

\- Pensais-tu vraiment que… oh… ah… ça me ferait… quoi que ce soit ? dit Gold entre plusieurs halètements. Bouge, dit-il au coeur.

Malgré ses tentatives désespérées de ne pas obéir, Killian est obligé de suivre l’ordre et quelques larmes s’échappent de ses yeux. Il tremble encore quand Gold jouit de nouveau à l’intérieur de sa bouche et le force à tout avaler.

\- Ainsi, tu n’auras pas à nettoyer le sol de nouveau, mon cher, dit-il en frissonnant de plaisir.  

Soupirant de satisfaction, il se retire, passant son membre graduellement ramolli à travers les dents de Killian sans se faire mal, et se rhabille.

\- Nettoie ton visage, ajoute-t-il en lançant à Killian un paquet de mouchoirs, et va directement chez toi. Ne laisse personne savoir ce qu’il s’est passé ici cette nuit, ne donne aucun indice. Agis normalement et dis que tu ne m’as pas vu aujourd’hui. Regarde-moi et dis-moi que tu comprends.

Killian lève le regard.

\- Je comprends, dit-il d’un ton rauque et fatigué, la voix à peine audible.

\- Bon garçon, dit Gold en acquiesçant. Maintenant, va-t-en. Si j’ai besoin de toi, je saurai comment te trouver.

Il sourit, et Killian court à l’extérieur.

Il tourne à la première rue et enfonce deux doigts dans sa bouche, poussant sur sa gorge jusqu’à ce qu’il sente son estomac se soulever. Il sort ses doigts et vomit autant qu’il peut, espérant pouvoir éjecter la totalité du sperme de Gold. Il s’essuie la bouche du dos de la main et marche jusqu’à Chez Mère-Grand, préférant la sensation de la bile dans sa bouche plutôt que tout ce que Gold a pu y mettre.

Au moins, ce goût-là est son propre choix, pense-t-il avec amertume.

Il ne dort pas cette nuit, mais de toute façon, il ne s’attendait pas à trouver le sommeil.

***

Il se cache derrière le comptoir de Chez Mère-Grand, son esprit résonnant des cris des fées, de la voix désespérée de Emma annonçant “On s’attend au pire”, et des gémissements de Gold datant de la veille.

Avant qu’il ait le temps de se composer une expression neutre, Gold apparaît en face de lui dans une nuage de fumée, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

\- J’ai fait ce que tu voulais, marmonne Killian en présentant la boîte. Tu as fini ?

Gold contemple la boîte en silence, le sourire inflexible. Il reporte son attention sur Killian.

\- Non, pas tout à fait. Pas avant que j’aie tout ce dont j’ai besoin.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il manque ? Murmure Killian.

Le sourire de Gold s’élargit :

\- Rien qui te concerne, mais pour le moment…

Sa voix s’éteint progressivement en levant le coeur de Killian à hauteur de ses lèvres.

\- Non, dit Killian en secouant la tête.

Il ne peut pas -

\- Mais si, ironise Gold. Debout, en face du comptoir.

Les jambes de Killian tremblent à peine en obéissant. Dos à Gold, il ne lui reste plus qu’à faire face à la dévastation amenée par ses propres actes, une lourde culpabilité assaillant ses épaules.

\- Ne bouge pas, dit Gold en tendant sa main en avant, plaçant le coeur sur le présentoir à gâteaux avant de le couvrir d’un dôme de verre.

Killian bande tous ses muscles comme pour se préparer, ses hanches touchant le comptoir, et lève les yeux vers son coeur, exposé en pâture aux yeux du monde entier.

Il ressent le besoin urgent de le reprendre, peu importe comment, mais sa main refuse de répondre à ses commandes désespérées. Il se mord la lèvre inférieure en sentant les doigts de Gold défaire sa braguette et descendre son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements jusqu’à ses chevilles.

Du coin de l’oeil, il ne peut que remarquer sa nudité, mais refuse de baisser le regard, celui-ci fixé sur son coeur à la place, comme si cela pouvait le faire reprendre sa place dans sa poitrine.

Soudain, il sent le membre mou de Gold sur la peau de son derrière, et il n’a pas le temps de se retenir de glapir, le désespoir l’envahissant peu à peu. Fermant les yeux, il baisse la tête, serrant les doigts de sa main si fort sur le comptoir que ses jointures blanchissent.

Gold pose les mains sur les hanches dénudées de Killian.

\- Tu n’es pas obligé de rendre les choses difficiles pour toi, tu sais, dit-il, le souffle trop près de l’oreille de Killian dont le corps se met en trembler, espérant en vain pouvoir s’échapper. Calme-toi et laisse-moi te posséder.

Gold continue à se frotter contre les cuisses de Killian jusqu’à que son membre soit tout à fait dur. Killian peut sentir la respiration profonde de Gold dans son cou, déclenchant un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il entend le bruit de crachat de Gold. Lentement, ce dernier se penche en avant jusqu’à ce que ses lèvres touchent le cou de Killian, et cette fois non plus, Killian ne peut se retenir de gémir.

Une larme coule le long de sa joue, et il tente de se préparer, mais un cri s’échappe tout de même de ses lèvres lorsque Gold le pénètre.

\- Là, là. Crie pour moi.

Killian se mord la lèvre inférieure en sentant sa peau se craqueler, et il lève la main pour empoigner l’angle opposé du comptoir au premier à-coup. Il ravale difficilement les cris menaçants de s’échapper de ses lèvres et parvient à n’émettre que de légers sons pathétiques à chaque fois que Gold se glisse de nouveau à l’intérieur de lui. Ses genoux rencontrent brutalement mais régulièrement le comptoir.

Les doigts de Gold se glissent dans les cheveux de Killian, et au bout d’un certain temps, il s’empare d’une poignée de brun et tire vers lui.

\- Crie, chuchote-t-il de nouveau dans l’oreille de Killian qui parvient à se retenir malgré la douleur, malgré l’humiliation et son corps lui  _hurlant_ de sortir d’ici - des larmes roulent le long de ses joues, Gold tirant toujours sa tête en arrière pour que ses lèvres touchent ses oreilles. Crie !

Killian secoue la tête, sentant qu’il commence à saigner. Gold soupire, haletant, et soulève le dôme de verre au-dessus de coeur de Killian pour s’en emparer.

\- Ne te retiens pas. Ne t’en empêche pas. Montre-moi à quel point je te fais mal.

A ces mots, un cri guttural dépasse les lèvres de Killian, le son irritant sa gorge. Gold ne s’arrête pas dans ses mouvements de va-et-vient à l’intérieur de Killian, ses cris et gémissements résonnants dans la cuisine et le couloir. Ses propres sanglots finissent par se faire entendre. Il espérait stupidement que Gold ne l’obligerait à perdre toute décence en criant en sa présence comme un animal, qu’il pourrait garder sa vulnérabilité secrète…

\- Oh, oui, oui, halète Gold. C’est tout ce que tu mérites. Cela fait si longtemps que je veux te faire crier…

Killian ne saura jamais ce que Gold voulait dire par la suite, ses paroles remplacées par des gémissements de plaisir. Gold accélère, et Killian se met à hurler.

Toujours tenant une poignée des cheveux de Killian dans sa main, Gold tire violemment et force le pirate à lui faire face. A travers ses larmes, Killian perçoit son expression de luxure, de désir et d’exaltation. Gold respire bruyamment sur son visage l’espace d’une seconde avant de se pencher pour l’embrasser. Killian ne peut se détourner, la poigne magique sur ses cheveux l’en empêchant, mais il parvient à positionner sa bouche d’une certaine manière afin de mordre les lèvres de Gold.

Gold soupire rapidement, haletant, et s’éloigne légèrement.

\- N’as-tu rien appris ?

Son visage proche du sien, il plonge son regard dans celui de Killian en s’enfonçant encore en lui, et amène le coeur à ses lèvres.

\- Embrasse-moi comme tu embrasses Emma Swan.

Killian a le souffle coupé à cette demande obscène, et parvient à secouer légèrement la tête avant de se pencher en avant. Il ne peut pas lui demander cela -

\- Oh, si, halète Gold en se penchant à son tour.

Il ferme instinctivement les yeux au moment où ses lèvres entrent en contact avec celles de Gold. Cela n’a rien à voir avec un baiser d’Emma, rien du tout. Ses lèvres à elle ne sont jamais aussi demandantes, aussi autoritaires et dévastatrices que celles de Gold, mais il embrasses ses dernières comme si elles étaient le trésor le plus fragile et le plus précieux qui lui ait été offert. Il geint quand Gold le force à ouvrir la bouche, incapable de contrôler, ne serait-ce qu’un peu, ses tremblements.

Il est tellement couvert de sang et de sueur qu’il ne réalise pas tout de suite que Gold se libère à l’intérieur de lui. Il ne s’en rend compte que Gold jouit que lorsqu’il l’entend frémir de plaisir, gémissant bruyamment, et lorsqu’il sent une partie de la semence couler le long de ses cuisses.

Enfin, Gold brise le baiser. Il relâche sa poigne sur ses cheveux mais recommence de nouveau à s’enfoncer en lui. La tête de Killian tombe en avant, et il commence à perdre toute sensation dans sa main à force d’agripper le comptoir aussi fort.

Gold repose le coeur sur le présentoir mais ne le recouvre pas. Killian retient son souffle et lève les yeux. Il n’a qu’à tendre la main de quelques centimètres pour le récupérer. Il se fiche pertinemment de ce qu’il se passera s’il le reprend, la seule chose ayant encore une importance à ses yeux étant de récupérer un semblant de putain de contrôle sur son corps. Il tente de lever un bras tremblant, les doigts tendus vers son coeur battant.

Il aperçoit le mouvement du poing de Gold mais ne le voit pas s’écraser sur son coeur, la sensation le forçant à fermer les yeux, hurlant de douleur.

\- Tu vas me faire briser ce fichu présentoir, pirate. Et tu n’as pas envie que ton coeur se retrouve sur un million de petits bouts de verre brisé, n’est-ce pas ?

Aucun mot ne traverse les lèvres de Killian. Il n’arrive à respirer qu’à grande peine, la douleur du coup lui déchirant la poitrine. Son souffle manquant une respiration, il ramène sa main tremblante contre sa poitrine et appuie, comme pour ôter la douleur. Ne se soutenant désormais plus au comptoir en dehors de par son épaule gauche, il bouge au rythme des va-et-vient de Gold.

Quand enfin il parvient à récupérer son souffle, il crie de nouveau, la gorge déchirée, la voix rauque.

C’est à ce moment là qu’il sent la main de Gold se refermer sur son propre pénis.

Il prend une rapide bouffée d’air.

\- Non, souffle-t-il, ouvrant les yeux et baissant le regard - effectivement, Gold s’est emparé de lui et le caresse lentement, doucement. Non, dit-il à nouveau, un peu plus fort cette fois.

Gold répond en gémissant. Killian replace sa main sur le comptoir en se sentant durcir, et il laisse échapper un grognement dégoûté lorsque Gold rit dans son dos en accélérant ses mouvements.

Gold tend le bras en avant et pose la boîte sur le comptoir, devant Killian et à côté de son coeur. Killian retient brièvement sa respiration.

\- Regarde. Voilà ce que tu leur as fait… Si tu cries suffisamment fort, peut-être t’entendront-ils et te pardonneront, où qu’ils soient.

Killian s’empêcher de pleurer pendant quelques secondes mais finit par abandonner, et il est incapable de reconnaître la cause de ces larmes, que ce soit la douleur, l’humiliation, ou la honte. Il ne peut que pleurer sans plus se retenir, conformément aux ordres de Gold.

Chaque partie de son corps lui fait mal, mais lorsque Gold bouge de plus en plus vite et se sert de son autre main pour caresser les testicules de Killian, ce dernier s’arrête de pleurer et reporte son attention à cet endroit.

Gold se penche en avant et chuchote, tout près de son oreille :

\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux.

L’ordre précédent fait toujours effet sur le coeur de Killian, ou du moins c’est ce que ce dernier pense, car les mots dépassent ses lèvres sans pouvoir les contrôler.

\- Laisse-moi jouir, dit-il faiblement.

Gold ricanne :

\- Tu veux que je te laisse jouir ? C’est tout ? Une simple et douce libération face à tes victimes ?

\- Oui.

\- Que vas-tu faire si je ne te laisse pas jouir ?

\- Juste… laisse-moi juste jouir.

\- Il va falloir que tu supplies pour ça. Je veux que ce soit vrai, pas parce que je te l’ai ordonné. Me supplierais-tu réellement ?

\- Non.

C’est la vérité, et cela rend Killian heureux. Il n’est pas encore tombé aussi bas.

\- Alors j’ai bien peur de devoir te laisser comme ça. Ça te plairait ?

\- Je préfère ça plutôt que de supplier.

Gold soupire :

\- C’est toi qui voit.

Il continue de le masturber, cela dit, à un rythme tel que Killian se sent au bord de l’orgasme, les genoux tremblants. Killian a parfaitement conscience qu’il se serait écroulé si l’homme derrière lui ne le poussait pas contre le comptoir à chaque mouvement à l’intérieur de lui.

Gold continue pendant ce qu’il semble à Killian être une éternité, sa volonté à deux doigts de se briser pour de bon. La supplication au bord des lèvres, il s’accroche à ce qu’il reste de son esprit de rébellion et laisse sa haine pour cet homme l’envahir.

Juste à l’instant où il se sent incapable de résister encore, Gold met fin à ses mouvements. Il ne se retire pas, mais il lâche son pénis avec un long soupir. Killian s’effondre en avant, et avec un coup d’oeil, remarque quelques gouttes au bout de son propre sexe, dur au-dessus de l’évier. Il est persuadé qu’au moindre contact, il pourrait jouir - l’idée lui donne la nausée.

Gold se retire enfin et Killian grogne de douleur, sentant un liquide chaud couler le long de ses fesses et de ses cuisses. Il n’ose pas regarder pour savoir exactement ce que c’est. Gold prend de nouveau le coeur de Killian dans sa main.

\- Tu ne te toucheras pas. Tu as interdiction formelle de jouir, même si quelqu’un d’autre essaie de t’aider.

Killian grogne de nouveau. Il ne voit pas qui pourrait bien essayer - sauf si le Sortilège des Mille Eclats réveille un quelconque intérêt chez quelqu’un - mais d’un autre côté, même si cela arrive, il ne pense pas pouvoir être capable de se contrôler.

Gold marche jusqu’aux côtés de Killian et lève la main pour lui caresser la joue. Killian est incapable de détourner le visage, peu importe la force de ses efforts.

\- Quand je serai parti, tu pourras bouger. Tu peux rester ici et lécher tes plaies, j’ai verrouillé la porte, personne n’entrera.

Il se penche en avant, embrasse tendrement la joue de Killian, et disparaît dans un nuage de fumée.

Killian émet un gémissement pitoyable en s’effondrant sur le côté. Il essaie de se rouler en boule, ou du moins autant que la zone douloureuse au-dessus de ses cuisses le lui permet, et se met à pleurer.

Le Crocodile n’était pas un homme innocent, il le savait, il avait vu les démonstrations de sa cruauté de ses propres yeux… mais il ne s’attendait pas à  _ça_. Il savait que s’il devait mourir aux mains du Crocodile, il n’aurait droit à aucune pitié, mais il n’aurait jamais pu imaginer ce qu’il venait de se produire.

Son corps entier parcouru de tremblements, il essaie de supporter son poids, à genoux et sur les coudes. Il parvient à se retourner en grognant de douleur et aperçoit son pénis toujours en érection. Poussant la partie supérieure de son corps en prenant appui sur sa main, il s’empare d’une poignée de mouchoirs en papiers présent sur le comptoir. Il tente de se nettoyer et se sent plus nauséeux que jamais en voyant le mélange de sang, de sperme et d’un peu d’excrément sur le premier mouchoir.

Au bout d’un certain temps, il parvient tout de même à se nettoyer entièrement et sent, avec un immense sentiment de gratitude, son membre redevenir flasque, bien qu’il soit toujours aussi près de l’orgasme.

Il se lève, les jambes tremblantes, se lave les mains, et remonte son pantalon.

Il soupire lourdement et prend appui sur l’évier. Si Gold ne le tue pas bientôt, ses pensées et ses souvenirs sauront s’en charger pour lui. Comme si ce n’était pas assez d’avoir un contrôle total sur lui, et qu’il soit sur le point de tuer ses propres amis contre son gré, Gold l’utilise aussi de cette manière, comme un vulgaire objet…

Un unique sanglot lui échappe avant de rendre tripes et boyaux dans l’évier.

***

Cacher sa désolation en entrant dans la station est loin d’être facile. Il voudrait qu’Emma sache, mais est terrifié par l’idée que Gold puisse s’en prendre à elle si elle décidait de le confronter… irait-elle le confronter si elle savait ?

C’est elle qu’il regarde lorsque ses parents essaient de lui donner confiance en elle, lui assurant qu’ils ont confiance en elle, qu’elle réussira…

Elle s’approche de lui alors qu’il est à deux doigts de se mettre à crier pour lui parler, le désespoir plus fort que tout.

_Aide-moi._

Envahi par la désolation, il tourne les talons en sachant pertinemment qu’Emma, elle, ne sait rien. En marchant, il trouve une allée étroite quelques pas à l’extérieur de la station et s’effondre là, incapable de contrôler ses pleurs.    

***

\- A présent, sauf si tu as vraiment,  _vraiment_ envie de perdre ta langue, je te suggère de te faufiler à l’extérieur de ce courant hostile et de trouver Henry. Tu auras besoin de ceci, dit Gold en lui tendant une fiole d’une sorte de potion.

Killian s’en empare brusquement et la fourre dans sa poche, fixant Gold du regard, le feu dans les yeux. Avant qu’il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Gold pose sa main sur le bras de Killian, et ce dernier sent le sang se glacer dans ses veines en retenant son souffle.

\- Maintenant que j’y pense, nous pourrions toujours passer encore un peu de temps ensemble… Que dirais-tu que je te prenne juste là, sur le comptoir ? fait-il en pointant ledit comptoir.

Killian baisse le regard.

\- Ton petit fils est en danger, grogne-t-il.

\- Non, il ne l’est pas. Il est en endroit sûr. Il va donc y rester pour quelques moments encore…

Sa main monte sur le bras de Killian.

\- Belle… elle est… dans l’arrière boutique…, dit Killian d’une voix presque brisée, le souffle court.

Gold soupira :

\- Tu dois vraiment tout gâcher, n’est-ce pas ? Va-t-en, alors. De toute façon, tu es sûrement trop mal en point.

Killian ouvre la porte, mais avant qu’il puisse dépasser l’encadrement, il entend Gold lui lancer :

\- J’espère au moins que tu as gardé ton désir intact pour moi.

S’il avait encore son coeur, il aurait pu le sentir se serrer dans sa poitrine.

***

\- C’est l’heure, dit Gold - le sort s’est évaporé, tout le monde est libéré et à l’abri, mais personne ne pouvait soupçonner où Killian était, ou comment le trouver. J’espère que tu as fait tes adieux.

Avant qu’il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Killian voit un nuage de fumée rouge l’entourer, et lorsqu’il se disperse, il comprend qu’il se trouve au sommet de la tour de l’horloge. Sa respiration s’accélère, et il sent la transpiration recouvrir ses mains.

Il ne peut que regarder alors que Gold prépare le sort sans plus de commentaires. En temps normal, il se serait senti idiot de rester là sans rien faire, mais sa panique augmente peu à peu, prenant le pas sur tout le reste. Il éprouve un sentiment d’impuissance en comprenant qu’il n’espère plus, même en vain, que Gold ne le violera pas de nouveau, encore plus en sachant le dénouement aussi proche.

Peu de temps après, Gold confirme ses soupçons :

\- Il nous reste encore quelques minutes avant que les étoiles s’alignent, dit-il en se tournant vers lui. A quatre pattes - ehm, trois, plutôt, ajoute-t-il avec un sourire ironique.

Killian déglutit difficilement et obéit, les épaules tremblantes à l’approche de Gold. Ce dernier lui baisse de nouveau pantalon et caleçon rapidement, et sans perdre de temps, le pénètre d’un coup.

Killian émet un pauvre glapissement, baissant la tête. Il n’avait qu’à peine eu le temps de guérir depuis… seulement quelques heures plutôt. La tête pendante, il aperçoit son membre tressaillir en durcissant graduellement.

\- Oh, dit Gold en haletant. Finalement, tu as vraiment gardé ton désir intact pour moi. Je suis touché.

Il se penche ensuite en avant et le prend dans une main. Killian se met à sangloter, mais en quelques secondes, il est aussi dur et près de l’orgasme qu’il l’était plus tôt, là où Gold l’avait laissé.

\- Je ne te laisserai jouir que si tu me supplies, de ta propre volonté, murmure Gold en le caressant doucement, l’amenant de manière experte au bord de l’orgasme sans jamais le laisser y goûter.

Il ne peut pas supplier,  _il ne suppliera pas_.

Gold grogne au-dessus de lui.

\- Je me demande… je me demande si tu t’es déjà donné à Emma. Je me demande combien de temps il lui faut pour te faire jouir… combien de temps il te faut pour jouir, tout seul, en pensant à elle.

Les tremblements de Killian deviennent presque insupportables, alimentés par son besoin de jouir, son désespoir, sa douleur, et son dégoût.

\- Elle se fiche de toi, tu sais. Si elle tenait vraiment à toi, elle se serait rendue compte que tu étais sous mon contrôle, elle aurait remarqué que tu te faisais baiser comme tu le mérites par l’homme que tu hais tant.

Les larmes sont si rapides à monter aux yeux de Killian qu’elles roulent sur ses joues avant même de s’être rendu compte qu’elles étaient là.

\- Arrête, dit-il.

\- Supplie-moi.

Ce n’est pas vraiment un ordre, mais Killian sent les mots dans sa bouche, prêt à sortir. C’est trop, plus qu’il ne peut supporter. Il serait capable de supplier pour un moment de soulagement - même si ce n’est que pour soulager sa queue déjà mouillée de sperme de cette putain de douleur.

Un sanglot tremblotant s’échappe de sa gorge. Prêt à abandonner, il rassemble ses forces pour prendre suffisamment de souffle pour dire ce simple mot.

\- Pi...pit -

Il tourne la tête en attendant un cri féminin et aperçoit Emma et Blanche en bas de l’escalier, leurs regards emplis d’horreur.

\- Ca suffit ! dit Emma en levant la main, mais Gold est plus rapide qu’elle et l’immobilise magiquement.

Gold soupira.

\- Maintenant, dit-il.

Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrive, Killian se retrouve sur le dos, Gold toujours à l’intérieur de lui, et son pénis toujours dans la main de Gold, son coeur dans l’autre.

\- Peut-être que tout ne se sera pas passé comme prévu, murmure-t-il. Mais les secondes qui suivent ? Je vais vraiment m’en délecter.

Un sourire sadique plaqué sur le visage, Gold commence à serrer.

Killian hurle et ferme les yeux, mais à peine quelques secondes plus tard, cette douleur n’existe plus.

Il ouvre les yeux. Gold a tourné la tête pour regarder derrière son épaule, où se trouve une Belle horrifiée, tenant la dague dans une main.

\- L-l-lâche le c-coeur, bégaie Belle.

Sans cesser de la regarder, Gold relâche sa poigne sur le coeur et laisse celui-ci tomber de sa main sur l’estomac de Killian. Prenant une grande inspiration, Killian referme les doigts sur son plus grand trésor, puisant dans ses forces pour s’éloigner, enfin. Il rampe sur le dos, loin de Gold, libéré du sexe à l’intérieur de lui et sa main entourant le sien, et couvre hâtivement sa nudité.

Laissant sa tête tomber au sol, il ignore enfin tout ce qui l’entoure et essaie de reprendre son souffle normalement.

\- Killian ! Entend-il, la voix d’Emma emplie d’inquiétude.   

Elle s’approche de lui, son manteau à la main, et s’en sert comme d’une couverture sur son entrejambe. Il voudrait lui dire quelque chose, quelques mots pour soulager l’inquiétude qu’il lit sur son visage, mais il n’a pas encore retrouvé une respiration normale. Il lève les yeux vers elle, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Ton coeur… dit-elle en levant la main juste au-dessus des siennes, contre sa poitrine, à l’endroit où son coeur lui a été volé. Est-ce que tu veux que je t’aide ? Finit-elle sans cesser de le regarder.

Cela lui prend un certain temps, mais il trouve enfin suffisamment de force pour acquiescer. Emma hoche la tête à son tour et place doucement une main sur la sienne. Elle compte jusqu’à trois et pousse, tendrement, jusqu’à ce que son coeur ait retrouvé sa place à l’intérieur de sa poitrine. Son regard ne l’a pas quittée.

\- Tu es blessé ? Est-ce que tu veux que je…

Killian secoue la tête, les larmes roulant toujours sur ses joues.

\- Maman ? fait Emma, tournant la tête vers Blanche. Je vais l’amener chez Mère-Grand, d’accord ?

Killian n’a pas encore recouvré assez de force pour lever la tête et chercher une réponse. Il ne voit qu’Emma à peine acquiescer et se retourner vers lui.

\- Je veux nous transporter jusqu’à ta chambre, est-ce que ça t’irait ? dit-elle d’une voix douce.

Killian hoche rapidement la tête. Il n’y a rien qui lui fait plus envie, à ce moment précis.

Emma lui adresse un petit sourire, et un instant plus tard, ils sont dans sa chambre chez Mère-Grand. Il est étendu sur le lit, sous les couvertures, et Emma est assise sur le sol juste à côté de lui. Grognant doucement, la voix cassée, il se tourne sur le côté pour la regarder.

\- Est-ce que tu peux m’expliquer ? Au moins un peu ? Demande Emma, moins inquiète que précédemment. Depuis combien de temps… Quand a-t-il pris ton coeur ?

Killian ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son ne s’en échappe. Il ne parvient qu’à sortir la main des couvertures pour la lever vers elle.

Elle prend doucement sa main dans la sienne.

\- Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité maintenant. C’est fini. Prends ton temps.

Alors même que tous les ordres n’existent désormais plus et que sa volonté est de nouveau tout à fait sienne, il ne peut retenir ses sanglots et ses larmes. Emma garde sa main et la  caresse tendrement.

\- C’est fini, tu es à l’abri. Je vais rester là. Personne ne peut te faire de mal.

Ses mots résonnant comme une douce musique réconfortante à ses oreilles, il laisse ses émotions prendre le dessus et relâche tout. Avant qu’il ne s’en rende compte, il s’abandonne à la fatigue et glisse dans le sommeil.  


End file.
